Rowley Jefferson
Rowey Jefferson is Greg Heffleys best friend and is a major character in the Diary of a Wimpy Kid series. He has protective parents who aren't fond of Greg's ehavior, assuming that he is a bad influence. He was the main antagonist in Diary of a Wimpy Kid, but is then often seen as an anti-hero in the series, despite being the main character's best friend, as he often does idiotic things to get Greg in trouble while he gets off scotfree. Despite this idiotic behavior, though, Rowly always wishes the best for everyone. Personality Rowley is an immature boy in several ways. For example, he still goes to school with his mom and sleeps with his teddies. As shown in Diary of a Wimpy Kid, he played at a baby playground, and a quote of "He's definitely not middle school ready" further substantiates this fact. At Christmas, he got toys for kids much younger than him! His immaturity is still with him in Rodrick Rules when he is in 7th grade! After watching "The Foot", he got scared and said that he wanted to watch the kiddy movies. Once again, it is shown in Dog Days book and movie. In the movie, he goes with his parents to close by places. If not, then he'd have to follow Greg Heffley. In the book, he went in kiddie rides for little kids while Greg was in the Cranium Shaker. He is also a fun, loving boy, that many like more than Greg Heffley usually. He sometimes has idiotic behavior which gets Greg Heffley and others into trouble and always blames it on others. Appearance Rowley in the movie series he is an overweight boy with long bowl shaped hair that's orange and is wider than Greg. In the book series he has 7 strands of hair curled downward and is taller and wider than Greg. He has two large teeth and his mouth never appeared to be closed, but once in The Third Wheel, he finally closes his mouth for the first time. Appearances *Diary of a Wimpy Kid (first appearance) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid (also a film) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (also a film ) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days(also a film) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (film) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Third Wheel *It is never revealed what country Rowley went to on his trip to South America in the main series, but the online book states that he went to Brazil for his trip to South America. Apparently, it is said in the movie that Rowley went to Guatemala. *Rowley is ironically older than Greg, as his birthday takes place during the first semester of school. Despite being the elder of the two friends, Rowley is often the one that shows immature behavior. *In the online book, Rowley is said to own a Playstation with 32 games. However, in the movie, Rowley is shown to have a Wii. *Rowley has visited numerous places - he has visited Europe, Australia, and South America. *Abigail Brown is Rowley's girlfriend *On page 166 in The Third Wheel, Rowley has his mouth closed for the first time, though his mouth had to be closed since he was eating chocolate.